A pipe anchor or helical or screw pile is used as a building foundation. The helical pile is driven into the ground and carries the structure's load. Helical bearing plates connected to the shaft of the helical pile transfer the load to the soil. A drive tool connects the helical pile to a powered drive head to drive the helical pile into the ground.
An end of the helical pile has openings in the pipe wall that are aligned with openings in the drive tool such that a drive pin assembly can be inserted through the openings to secure the drive tool to the helical pile. The helical pile and the drive tool have circular cross sections, making aligning the openings of the helical pile and drive tool difficult. The helical pile must first be longitudinally aligned with the drive tool for inserting the helical pile in the drive tool. The inserted helical pile must then be rotated to align the openings of the helical pile with the openings of the drive tool. A drive pin assembly can then be inserted through the aligned openings to secure the helical pile to the drive tool. Accordingly, a need exists for a drive tool that can be quickly and easily connected to a helical pile.
Another problem associated with existing drive tools is that the drive tool is often high in the air already connected to the machinery powering the drive head. The cumbersome helical pile must then be lifted and manipulated into alignment with the drive tool. Once the openings are axially aligned, the helical pile is inserted in the drive tool. The helical pile must then be rotated to align the openings with those of the drive tool to receive the drive pin assembly. Manipulating the helical pile into axial and rotational alignment with the drive tool suspended in the air is a cumbersome and difficult task. Accordingly, a need exists for a drive tool in which a drive pin assembly can be connected to the helical pile before connecting to the drive tool, thereby facilitating connecting the helical pile to the drive tool.